justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd is a genius gorilla and an enemy of both Flash and Batman. History Biography Gorilla Grodd is a highly-evolved ape with extraordinary mental abilities. Fueled by his intense hatred for humanity, Grodd uses his advanced intellect and mind control in his ongoing battles with The Flash and the Justice League. These powers along with his brute strength and ferocious animal nature make him a lethal threat to all who oppose him! Background Personailty Powers, Skills, and Abilities, * Gorilla Physiology: 'In addition to being a scientific genius and inventor, Grodd has a range of mental powers, including telepathy and telekinesis. He is a master of mind control, using others as pawns in his wicked schemes. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being a Gorilla, Grodd has strength many times that of a human, enabling him to pick up humans and hurl them with ease. ** '''Superhuman Stamina ' ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Being a Gorilla, Grodd has agility many times of a human. ** '''Superhuman Durability: White not invulnerable in a traditional sense, Grodd has shown greater durability than a human or normal gorilla, being able to stop Barry's super-speed punch with one hand and surviving being hit by a subway train with no physical after-effects. ** Superhuman Endurace: ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Super-Leaping ** Enhanced Senses: '''Being a Gorilla, Grodd has senses much stronger than a human's ** '''Genius Level Intelligence: '''Grodd has consumed enough information to be considered a genius. Grodd is extremely intelligent with knowledge of technology beyond the development of human civilization. ** '''Animal Control: ** Mind Control: '''Althrough not as forceful as his telepathic abilities, his ability to control another sentient mind is a dangerous one. He was able to control the likes of Captain Cold without ever being to noticed by the JLA or Cold himself. ** '''Mind Transference: ** Empathy: ** Telepathy: '''In spite of not being one of the eiders, Grodd's time trapped in the speed force gave him the psychic abilitie apes grow into with age. ** '''Telekinesis: '''A unigue trait all his own, is Grodd's evolved ability to effect and manipulate matter with his mind. With the transferal of Barry's Speed Force energy into himself, Grodd has since reestablished these powers. ** '''Power Asborption: '''By taking to the old Gorilla City tradition of devouring his fallen enemies' brains Grodd or any of his species would gain the knowledge and abilities of their victims. Grodd could potentially assimilate any powers of those whose minds he devoured possess. ** '''Speed Force Evolution: '''All apes of Gorilla City possess their accelerated physical and mental attributes due to their societies interactions with the quantum phenomena called the Speed Force. Through further exposure to it, Grodd could enhance himself, greatly expediting his evolution by leaps and bounds, even coming further along than an originator of his kind like King Solovar. ** '''Psionics: '''Being a member of the gorilla super-race living within Gorilla City, Grodd has an exceptional mind. Through sheer force of will Grodd has adapted limited psionic powers which, like a muscle, grow every day. ** '''Psionic Blasts: ** Psychic Wave Bolts: ** Psychic Combat: ** Psychokinesis ''' ** '''Consciousness Transference: '''Granted the time, Grodd can transfer his mind into another body for a limited amount of time. He's done so to robots to attack others as well as other heroes to turn them on their friends. ** '''Thought Sensing: ** Kinetic Energy Negation: '''Grodd is able to use the power of the Still Force to negate all motion around him. ** '''Energy Projection: ** Force Field: ** Still Force Conduit: '''After telepathically connecting to the Turtle, Grodd was able to access the Still Force, the cosmic force that controls the negation of kinetic energy. ** '''Charisma: ** Gadgetry: ** Tactical Analysis: ** Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): ** Leadership: ** Military Protocol: '''Grodd was a general in the Gorilla City militia before becoming its ruler. ** '''Telekinetic Bolts ** Intimidation ''' ** '''Pedagogy ** Deception ' ** '''Science ' ** 'Mechanical Engieering ' ** '''Music Weaknesses * Generation Degradation: '''Over time, Gorilla City apes began losing their connection to the light; a name it's society coined for the Speed Force. Resulting in every new generation born after to degenerate into primal savagery. * '''Mental Lllness: '''Because of the division of telepathy in Gorilla City, Grodd is forced to bear the burden of collecting all the nasty, savage throughts of the entire city in other to keep Gorilla City calm and tranquil. Despite his acumen, Grodd was a degenerate savage who killed and ate the brains, often the whole, of victims like a vicious beast. Paraphernalia '''Equipment * Electrodes: '''Grodd has three (or more) electrodes attached to his head that he uses to enhanced his psychic abilities worldwide. These were created by Brainiac in an attempt to persuade Grodd to join his side when the time came. * '''Flute * Mind Control Apparatus * Mind-Control Helmet ''' * '''Quake Engine Weapons * Devolver Ray * Fangs Notes Trivia * Grodd’s voice actor David Sobolov reprised his role from The CW series The Flash. Appearance Appearances 'Season One ' * Mxy's Mix-Up (First Appearance) * The Brain Buster (Cameo) * Harley Goes Ape! * System Error (robot) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Males